


fait accompli

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, Post-WWII
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku telah gagal. Kiku berdosa. Kiku kotor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fait accompli

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Japan/Taiwan.  **Genre** : Angst/Romance.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : canon, post-WWII.

_(Kiku telah gagal. Kiku berdosa. Kiku kotor.)_

* * *

Darah menetes lagi. Luka di telapak tangan Kiku melebar tanpa perlu dia melakukan apapun. Lagi, dan lagi. Pasti di suatu tempat di ujung sana, entah di tepian jalan mana atau di tanah lapang mana atau di pesisir sungai mana, bertambah lagi orang-orangnya yang berteriak liar karena kehilangan. Meronta dari genggaman orang-orang yang mencoba menenangkan, menendang apapun yang mereka mau, karena orang yang mereka sayangi akhirnya pergi dari dunia setelah menderita luka.

Pasti, itu pasti. Terlihat dari ujung lengannya yang kembali melelehkan darah.

Kiku teringat Alfred. Peristiwa tujuh Desember empat tahun lalu, dan darah yang tumpah di atas Pasifik. Lalu dia ingat Arthur. Kegilaan perang dunia yang dia lontarkan, yang mengagetkan semua orang hingga dia dikutuk: kau pengkhianat pada dua sahabatmu sendiri!

Perkara bahwa dialah yang dituduh memulai deklarasi perang pada Inggris dan Amerika tak lagi dia acuhkan, karena walaupun dia memikirkannya—dia telah mengibarkan bendera putih terhadap mereka, bukan? Bendera Matahari Terbit sudah menjadi matahari oranye yang siap ditelan senja dan digantikan bintang-bintang yang akan berjaya—America dan China, ya 'kan?

Yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana cara dia memohon agar semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Seperti saat persahabatan dengan America dimulai sesudah Masa Isolasi dan seperti saat keakrabannya dengan England berlangsung di periode Perjanjian Anglo-Japanese. Berlutut sampai tempurung lututnya berlubang digerogoti kerikil bumi? Sampai keningnya berdarah karena bersujud hingga bumi berhenti mengutuknya?

Kiku mendongak dan menutup mata dengan punggung salah satu tangannya. Darah menetes bercampur dengan airmata. Dia sudah cukup berpuas diri dengan gelapnya ruangan. Siapa perlu cahaya kalau ternyata cahaya pun tak mengampuni—malah hanya membuatnya merasa makin bersalah karena yakin dia tak pantas menerima terang?

Mungkin jika dia tidak menggali bumi dengan peledaknya dan menciptakan kolam darah, dia tak akan berniat untuk menggali tanah untuk menguburkan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Kekalahan bukan hal yang dia letakkan dalam harapannya—dan itu jelas sekali artinya dia tak juga mempersiapkan diri untuk menerimanya—lalu berakhirlah dia dalam kehancuran. Bagian dalam dirinya telah dikosongkan oleh api penyesalan, dan dia tinggal sebuah cangkang kosong tanpa makna. Tanpa muka untuk ditampilkan pada dunia, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Tangannya yang lain membiarkan jemarinya mencakar lantai tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa. Sudahlah, memang yang dia lakukan saat ini takkan berarti apapun. Dia sadar. Dia tahu. Dia tak peduli. Dunia menciptakan terowongan pada neraka yang hanya berpintu utama di bawah dia melipat kaki juga tak apa. Malah bagus. Maka dia akan tertelan dengan mudah tanpa perlu ada yang tahu.

Tetapi sebelum apapun terjadi—tidak juga lubang neraka, tidak juga dia kehabisan darah—seberkas cahaya masuk melalui pintu yang dilebarkan sekian inci.

"Kiku-kun?"

Kiku mendesis ketika mendengarnya. Gadis itu sudah pulang berhari-hari yang lalu, Kiku tak tahu mengapa dia masih di sini.

"Kiku-kun."

Dia dipeluk dari belakang. Dia berontak. Punggung tangannya menampar ke arah belakang dan gadis itu terlontar.

Wajah gadis itu terkena darah. Ia terduduk di balik punggung Kiku.

"Pergi."

Mata Kiku gelap. Hanya terlihat salah satunya karena cahaya dari pintu teramat tak memadai. Tapi Mei tahu, bukan setan yang mengisinya. Hanya kegilaan internal yang susah dikendalikan, yang telah meluas menggerogoti sampai bagian yang biasanya suci.

Mei merangkak dan menyentuh pipi Kiku yang berwarna darah dan berlumur airmata.

"Mungkin kau kalah perang, tetapi kau telah membuat dunia tahu dirimu. Mengakui kehebatanmu. Bukankah itu yang kauinginkan sejak membuka diri?"

Lalu tangan Mei turun ke rahang Kiku dan menangkupnya.

"Alfred? Arthur? Perseberangan dalam perang itu biasa. Dan segera setelah semuanya selesai, semua akan bredamai demi ketenangan dunia ... dan kepentingan personal yang saling menguntungkan."

Mei duduk di depan Kiku, dengan wajah Kiku sekarang berada di atas telapak tangannya.

"Mungkin kau gagal. Tapi tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau tidak kehilangan semua hal?"

Kiku luruh di tangan Mei dan dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pangkuan gadis itu. Dia menangis tanpa suara namun jari-jarinya yang mencengkeram erat pakaian Mei-lah yang berbicara.

Dia mengotori pakaian Mei dengan darah, tetapi Mei membalasnya dengan elusan pada kepala. Dia berdiam dalam waktu lama, tetapi Mei terus mengatakan hal-hal sederhana padanya. Kiku menangis di pangkuannya, namun ketika dia mengangkat kepala Mei memberinya senyuman.

Kiku kehilangan banyak hal. Namun Kiku mendapatkan waktu. Waktu milik Mei yang rela diberinya cuma demi menemui si pesakitan di ujung ruangan tak berpelita. Padahal, mungkin orang-orang yang baru merdeka di sana membutuhkannya.

Dan dengan waktu yang diberikan Mei untuknya, meyakinkan Kiku, bahwa hal yang paling berharga yang di masa depan namun masih disisakan untuknya adalah hal serupa. Dia bisa memperbaiki banyak hal.

Setidaknya, mencoba menutup lubang neraka yang menantinya?

Menutup.

Ah, ya.

Mei sudah melakukannya, untuk banyak luka Kiku. Kecup pada lukanya.

**end.**

* * *

**quick notes** :

1.  _fait accompli: French — lit. "accomplished fact"; something that has already happened and is thus unlikely to be reversed, a done deal_. sesuatu yang telah terjadi dan tidak bisa diulang kembali.

2\. "tujuh Desember 4 tahun lalu" = 7 Desember 1941 = serangan Jepang terhadap pangkalan armada Amerika, Pearl Harbor, di Hawaii. serangan ini disebut-sebut sebagai faktor utama bergabungnya Amerika di PD-II  _(though there is a conspiracy theory has been surfacing regarding this fact)_

3\. Perjanjian Anglo-Japanese: aliansi Britania Raya dan Jepang yang ditandatangani tanggal 30 Januari 1902, diakhiri seecara resmi tahun 1923.


End file.
